Anywhere But Sumo/Transcript
Category:A to Z Category:Transcripts Everyone: *cheers* cuts to, West Aberdale Elementary School. Princpal: See you tomorrow everyone. Everyone: *chattering* cuts back to Anerdale Elementary School. Mr. Reese: Slow down! Clarence. See you in dentention tomorrow. Clarence: Okay! Bye Mr. Reese! cuts back to West Aberdale Elementary School. Princpal: Remember, Two Lines people. Oh Ryan. Sumo: Yeah? Princpal: Will you be joining us for Rocket Club tomorrow? Sumo: Yeah. Clarence: And then, Dustin said that he already had a snack, So he gave me his snack to darlie. Jeff: Oh Yeah? Clarence: grunts Yeah. Sumo: Hup. (2x) Clarence: Sumo! Oh look at all of this hair. Jeff: silent. Sumo: chuckles Yeah. But it's hot. I should cut it before summer break. Jeff: That reminds me Sumo, I got those pictures developed from when Mallesica braided your hair. Clarence: laughs What? Clarence, Jeff and Sumo: laughs/chuckles Sumo: laughs Can I get a copy? Clarence: laughs Yeah. Me too Jeff: I got all of us a copy. Clarence, Sumo: Woah.. Sumo: *speaks gibberish.* views a couch. With hearts in the scene. *soundtrack* Clarence, Sumo: Wow! Jeff: What? It's just a old trash couch. Clarence: No Jeff, This could be our couch. Sumo: A place that calls our very own. Clarence, Sumo: Oooo. Jeff: This thing is crawling with.. im out Clarence: What should we call it? Sumo: How about.. Clarmo Land! Clarence: Yeah! of them high five. begins with Clarence and sumo decorating the couch. Clarence: It's perfect. Just like you. Wait a minute. What day is it? his calendar. Clarence: March.. Arpil.. *gasps* to the pilot. Clarence: Hello. Are you here for the sleepover? Sumo: Cut my hair? Clarence: *laughs* Alright. cuts off sumo's hair. ends. Clarence: Tomorrow is our haircut anniversary! Sumo: Wow! Clarence: There's one more thing to do.. Sumo: Yeah? Clarence: laughs Let me cut your hair tomorrow. Sumo: Yeah! Clarence: Friendship haircut anniversary! off. Sumo: You okay? Clarence: heh. cuts back to Aberdale Elementary School. Ms. Baker: And You put it all together and now you have a tornado. Pretty cool huh? Belson: Okay umm.. Step three is uh. Jeff: Clarence. Do you have the glitter? Clarence: Just give me a minute.. Belson: Come on dork. Just let me see the tornado. the paper. What is this? shouts You used all of the glitter! Ms baker! Ms. Baker: whispers Just keep going and going and going. Belson: Ms. Baker! Jeff: reads Clarmo Land? Are you and sumo still sitting in that discarded couch? Clarence: It's our haircut anniversay, Wanna come? Jeff: I think I'll pass. Speaking of plans though, In summer I was thinking of-- Clarence: Summer? That's like a squriellon miles away. Anyway I gotta run. Jeff: Okay but-- Clarence: Bye Jeff. Love you. Jeff: No one has ever has asked me if I wanted a haircut. Clarence: Hey Mom, Can I please borrow your haircut stuff. Mary: Clarence I'm in a middle of-- Hey clarence! What did I say about- Clarence you can't just take- a- sighs Do you want to keep that as this way? Or you wanna-- Clarence: humming Sumo..! sumo's other friends cutting off his hair. gasps Sumo: his hair back in pieces. Clarence: gasps turns to black. then it turns back to normal.